


Оружию тоже нужен хозяин

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Если Зимний не возьмет себя в руки и не сможет контролировать вспышки гнева, он будет наказан. Жестоко наказан. Этого Брок - сам не ожидая от себя - не хотел. Если Зимний Солдат - оружие, то любому оружию нужен хозяин.





	Оружию тоже нужен хозяин

Брок увидел Зимнего еще в самом начале своей службы. Мельком, когда того доставали из криокамеры. О Солдате слагали легенды, но мало кто на базе видел его. Что уж говорить о заданиях.  
Второй раз он увидел его меньше, чем через год. Тогда еще молодой Рамлоу поразился, как с таким ценным наемником так обходятся. Когда Зимнего обнуляли, Брока чуть не стошнило. Он было заикнулся насчет того, как так можно обходиться с человеком. На что получил короткий и ясный ответ Пирса: "Он не человек, а оружие".  
Оружие. Просто машина для убийств. Но Брок мог поклясться, что видел в глазах Зимнего немую мольбу то ли защитить его, то ли помочь ему. А потом взгляд снова стал безразличным ко всему. Одно мгновение изменило все представление о Солдате. Оружие не станет испытывать эмоции, присущие человеку. В какой-то момент Рамлоу пожалел Зимнего. Тот точно не сам пришел работать в ГИДРУ, в отличии от Брока. Он поверил в идеалы и ни разу еще не было повода засомневаться в своей вере. То, что творили с Зимним было жестоко. Даже для Брока.

И вот Солдата снова достали из криокамеры и в первый раз отправили на задание вместе с У.Д.А.Р.ом. Броку довелось увидеть чудесные метаморфозы. В штабе Зимний был затравленный, робкий, даже напуганный парен, однако, если что мог и хорошенько треснуть парочку ученых. За что моментально бывал наказан. При виде Пирса Солдат был похож на нашкодившего школьника, стоящего перед директором, который отчитывает его за разбитое окно.  
Но на миссии Зимний становился безжалостным хладнокровным убийцей. Это одновременно пугало и чертовски заводило. Солдат крошил черепа врагов одним ударом бионической руки, расстреливал их в упор, не страшился, что в него стреляют - подходил и убивал.

 

После миссии Зимний устроил жуткий погром в лаборатории, за что тут же был отправлен на обнуление. И снова Брок заметил этот взгляд забитого зверька, сменившийся отчуждением и безразличием ко всему происходящему. После жуткой процедуры, лаборанты, дрожа, как осиновые листья на ветру, сообщили Пирсу о поломке криокапсулы. Не без помощи Зимнего, конечно же. Тот тут же удостоился двух пощечин. Броку было приказано доставить Солдата до маленькой комнатушки, что выделили ему на время поломки камеры. Помещение три на три метра с кроватью и тумбочкой. Даже окна не было. Рамлоу буквально на себе дотащил Солдата - тот еле переставлял ноги после ужасной пытки. По другому это не назовешь. Уложив Зимнего на постель, Брок поспешил уйти, но что-то заставило его повернуться. Снова взгляд. Полный печали, тоски и страха. И снова - лишь на секунду.  
Сам психанул и разгромил лабораторию, а теперь ему не понравилось то, что он огреб за это.  
Зимний кинул взгляд на графин с водой, но тут же уставился в стену. Рамлоу понял это по-своему, налил немного воды в стакан и протянул его солдату. Тот как-то непонимающе посмотрел, протянул дрожащую руку в сторону Брока.  
Уже перед уходом Рамлоу погасил свет и, снова обратив свой взгляд в сторону Зимнего, увидел благодарность в его глазах. Хотя, может все лишь показалось. Однако, что-то больно кольнуло где-то под ребрами. Если Зимний не возьмет себя в руки и не сможет контролировать вспышки гнева, он будет наказан. Жестоко наказан. Этого Брок - сам не ожидая от себя - не хотел. Если Зимний Солдат - оружие, то любому оружию нужен хозяин. Мысленно поставив галочку напротив пункта "Приручить Зимнего", Брок наконец покинул помещение.


End file.
